ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob the Builder: The Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for Bob the Builder: The Movie. Part 1: A Busy Day/The Hotel Presentation (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Mattel logo) (Shows DHX Media logo) (We fade to a close-up view of the hills of Sunflower Valley as several rabbits hop to the spot where it overlooks the valley.) Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures Present (We pan to Bird flying to the nest on a tree where his wife Flewie and their chicks are. We then pan away and zoom in to Bobland Bay, where a builder named Bob and his Can-Do Crew are residing. We then transition to Bob's mobile home. A rooster crows, and the door opens to reveal Bob, who, after coming out of his mobile home, takes a deep breath of fresh air, only for Pilchard to run out the door. But Bob avoids her and closes the door behind him soon after.) In association with CHF Entertainment and Gigglefish Animation Studios (We then cut to Wendy opening the door to her home, ready to begin her usual job along with Bob. She waves good morning to him.) Wendy: Morning, Bob. (We cut to Bob waving good morning to her back.) Bob: Hello, Wendy! (Bob and Wendy walk over to 5 machines named Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, and Lofty, ready to wake them up.) Bob: Morning, everyone! Rise and shine! (The machines wake up and greet Bob.) Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, and Lofty: Morning, Bob! (We cut to a close-up view of Bob and Wendy.) Bob: It's gonna be a busy day! (We cut back to the machines as they all cheer, leave the shed and prepare to begin their usual jobs. Lofty, the only one who didn't leave with Bob and the other members, notices that he is not with them and rushes over to them.) Lofty: Umm... Hey, guys! Wait for me! (We fade to the roads as Bob and the gang are driving to their spot where they do their usual jobs, with Lofty catching up to them, as a new composition of the theme song for the "Bob the Builder" show, "Can We Fix It?" (by John Powell) begins to play.) A DHX Media and Mattel Films Production (We fade to a building site, where Bob and Wendy have marked for their duties today, as they and the machines arrive there, with Lofty being last. Bob and Wendy then get off Scoop and Muck and prepare to start their usual jobs.) A Nicholas Stoller Film Bob: Okay, team. We've got a job to do. So, can we fix it? Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, and Roley: Yes, we can! Lofty: Uh, yeah. I think so. Bob: Alright, then! Let's get to it! (Bob and the machines start doing their usual jobs. Lofty uses his claw to lift up an already made brick wall that is lying on the ground and places it in front of us as the film's logo comes into form one-by-one, starting with the border, followed by the words "Bob the Builder" and then "THE MOVIE" comes onto the screen. "Can We Fix It?" (still by John Powell) continues playing (with lyrics by Neil Morrissey) over the animation from the intro for the "Bob the Builder" spinoff, Project Build It.) (We later fade back to a close-up view of the hills of Sunflower Valley and zoom in to Bob and the machines doing their usual jobs.) (As we pan to Bob and Wendy doing their usual jobs, we can see Farmer Pickles, Packer, and Tumbler helping out the machines. After it stops panning, Scrambler scrams over to the building site to where Bob and Wendy are.) Scrambler: Hey, Bob! Being in Sunflower Valley rocks! Bob: I know, Scrambler. We've been working on this Sunflower Valley project for quite some time now ever since I won the Sunflower Valley competition back in Bobsville! Scoop: Yeah! And when we finished building the stadium for the 1st Sunflower Valley Games, I think we could totally use a break from big building jobs. Roley: Yeah, we've done quite a lot of building jobs in Sunflower Valley since then! Bob: Of course, Roley! Scrambler: Wicked! Packer: But what could be next for us? Bob: I'm... not precisely sure, to be honest! Wendy: I think I agree with you, Bob. Besides, who knows what Mr. Bentley will assign us to do next? Scoop: Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it! Lofty: Umm, yeah! We'll be there! I think... (Meanwhile, at the Trump Tower in New York City, a hotel architect is presenting his idea of an ecologically-friendly hotel at Sunflower Valley to the chairman of the Trump Organization.) Hotel Architect: Just imagine, a hotel where Bob and his team can build a hotel that works together with nature! Trump Chairman: Are you sure about that? I mean, we can always have them just build a regular hotel... Hotel Architect: But Bob wants Sunflower Valley to be an eco-friendly place! Trump Chairman: Hmm, yeah. Point taken. Hotel Architect: I'll contact Mr. Bentley and tell him about my hotel idea! Trump Chairman: Well, good luck with that. (chuckles) (We fade to Mr. Bentley's office, where his phone rings. We then pan to Mr. Bentley, the mayor of Sunflower Valley himself, who answers the phone.) Mr. Bentley: Hello? Mr. Bentley here. (phone noises) Yes? (phone noises) An eco-friendly hotel?! My, that will be splendid! (phone noises) Yes, I think so. I better go tell Bob and his machines about their next big building job! (Mr. Bentley hangs up the phone, then picks up his checklists and clipboard and leaves to go tell Bob and his team of their next big building job.) Part 2: Getting Ready for the Big Job/Meet Two-Tonne and Scratch (We cut to Bob and his team at a field near Bobland Bay. They had just finished building another one of Sunflower Valley's eco-friendly houses.) Bob: There! That ought to do it! Good job, team! (But then, Mr. Bentley arrived to tell Bob and his team of their next big building job.) Mr. Bentley: Hello, Bob. Bob: Oh, good morning, Mr. Bentley. How are you today? Mr. Bentley: I'm doing good. Uh, Bob? Bob: Yes, Mr. Bentley? Mr. Bentley: I just got a phone call from a hotel architect about his idea of an eco-friendly hotel at Sunflower Valley... and I was wondering if you would like to build it for him. Bob: Hang on. Did you say "eco-friendly hotel"? Mr. Bentley: Why, yes, Bob. He insisted that you are to build it here at Sunflower Valley. So, Bob, can you build it? Bob: (thinks for a moment) Well... since Sunflower Valley is eco-friendly... I think... I can. Mr. Bentley: So, does this mean you accept his request? Bob: Yes, yes I do. Mr. Bentley: And... does that mean you can build it? Bob: Why, yes! Yes, I can! Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, and Roley: Ahem! (Bob looks at Wendy and the machines as they glare at him. He then looks at Mr. Bentley.) Bob: Oh! I mean... yes. Yes, we can! Mr. Bentley: Brilliant! Construction on the hotel will start first thing in the morning. Bob: Oh, yeah, about that... there is just one small problem. We don't have enough workers to do the job! Mr. Bentley: Eh? Oh! Oh, I see. Well then, I'll contact you via text message if I find any extra help that you need. Bob: Okay. Mr. Bentley: Good. Well, I have to head back to my office now. Good luck with your biggest building job yet. Bob: Thank you, Mr. Bentley! Goodbye! Mr. Bentley: Take care. (Mr. Bentley walks away as he heads back to his office. Bob turns to Wendy.) Bob: So, what shall we do now? Wendy: We'll gather up every machine we might need for this big job! Bob: Good idea, Wendy! (We fade to Gripper and Grabber's shelters as Bob and Scoop arrive to get them to help his team for the big job.) Gripper and Grabber: Hello, partners! Gripper: Do you need any help? Bob: Well, yes. Mr. Bentley has assigned my team to do our biggest building job yet. So, maybe you could help out? Grabber: We love to! Bob: Great! Meet me at the building site for the hotel in the morning. Gripper: You got it, Bob! (We fade to Spud's straw house, where Farmer Pickles, Travis, Spud, Scruffty, Packer, and Sumsy are residing. Scruffty chases a mouse for a bit before Bob and Scoop arrive to get help.) Scoop: Hey, Farmer Pickles! Farmer Pickles: Well, hello, Scoop! Bob: I came here to see if any of your machines would be willing to help me. Travis: Uh... what do you need help with, exactly? Bob: I've got a really big building job to do, and it starts in the morning! Sumsy: I can help, Bob! Travis: Well, I'm not so sure about that, Bob. I mean, it does look like it'll take a while to... Bob: Don't worry, Travis! We got more time than we usually have! Spud: Are you gonna be alright? Scoop: Of course, Spud! We're gonna need all the help we can get! Farmer Pickles: Well, I better go tell Packer that you're gonna need help on this big building job. (heads to Packer's shelter) Bob: Good to hear! (We fade to Bob hanging up on the phone and turning to Scoop.) Bob: Well, I think that's everybody. Scoop: Who did you send this time? Bob: I sent a big machine to help you. I think he's your cousin! Scoop: My cousin? (Just then, just as Bob was about to answer, his phone rings, signifying a text message.) Bob: Err, hang on a sec. (He gets out his phone and checks the text message. We cut to the text message sent by Mr. Bentley, which reads "Sent Two-Tonne to send in a machine that could help you in your biggest building job yet. Should be here soon".) Bob: "Sent Two-Tonne to send in a machine that could help you in you biggest building job yet"? (We cut to Bob and Scoop.) Bob: Oh, bother. "Should be here soon". Hmmm, okay. (puts his phone away) Scoop: What now, Bob? Bob: Scoop, Two-Tonne is arriving in Sunflower Valley soon with a special machine! We'd better head back and tell the other members about it! Scoop: No prob, Bob! (Bob gets on Scoop and they head back to his team. We then cut to the other members, which are all confused and worried about their building job.) Muck: But... what about all the supplies that we need? Dizzy: How am I supposed to pour concrete onto the upper levels? Roley: How will I flatten the concrete on the upper levels? Benny: What if we don't finish the hotel on time? (We cut to Wendy, who reassures the machines.) Wendy: Now, now, team. Bob has gotten help from almost every other machine in Sunflower Valley. They should probably start working with us first thing in the morning. (We cut to Bob and Scoop, who have just returned to tell the other members of his team the good news.) Bob: Hi, everyone! I have good news! Scrambler (off-screen): Oh, boy! Lofty (off-screen): Umm... That's great! (We cut to an above view of the team.) Bob: Two-Tonne is arriving in Sunflower Valley any moment now! And he's arriving with a very special machine! (The other machines cheer.) Scrambler: Wicked! Lofty: But... who's it gonna be? Wendy: You'll see, Lofty. You'll see. (We fade to an empty road at the forest just outside of Sunflower Valley. Suddenly, a blue semi-trailer truck, carrying a small, blue skid-steer loader on a car trailer, drives along the road as it heads straight to Sunflower Valley.) (As it drives by Mr. Beasley, he is astonished by the new machines.) Mr. Beasley: Whoa! Just what are those machines? (We cut to a sign saying "Welcome to Sunflower Valley" next to the road as the truck drives past it. Finally, it enters the town of Sunflower Valley itself.) (We fade to Bob's team as they send the truck to a good parking space for the new skid-steer loader to arrive.) Blue Truck: Hey, Bob! Bob: Hello, Two-Tonne! What's that in your car trailer? (We cut to Two-Tonne, who looks at the skid-steer loader in his car trailer.) Two-Tonne: Well, it's a new machine that Mr. Bentley has assigned to help you on your biggest building job yet. (We cut to Bob, who is with Scoop, Muck, and Wendy.) Bob: That's fantastic! Two-Tonne: I'll show him to you. (to the skid-steer loader) Okay, Scratch. You can come out now. (Scratch steps out of the car trailer, thus revealing himself to everyone.) Scratch: Oh! Oh, wow! My first day! Scoop: Hey! You must be Scratch! Bob told us all about you. I'm Scoop! Muck: And I'm Muck! Welcome to the team, Scratch! How are you doing? Scratch: Oh, I'm kind of scared. I... want to fit in. Roley: Don't worry. You'll feel at home in no time. Dizzy: Yeah, especially when Bob gives you your first job. Scratch: Ooh! I wonder what it'll be. Bob: Hello, Scratch! I'm Bob... the Builder. Welcome to my team! (The other machines cheer for Scratch.) Bob: Today, you'll see what everyone does. We're about to start construction on the new eco-friendly hotel first thing in the morning, but in the meantime, we're gonna help you learn the basics of construction and what it means to be a truly good construction machine. Scratch: Oh, wow! I can't wait! (Bob puts on his helmet and goggles and gets on Scrambler, who turns around.) Bob: Then follow me, Scratch. (He and Scrambler race off, with Scratch following behind him. Two-Tonne then heads back to Bobsville a few moments later.) Part 3: The Basics of Construction (We fade to Bob teaching Scratch about the basics of construction.) Bob: Construction 101 is now in session. Right! Off we go, then. (clears his throat) The construction process can be a long, complicated, and expensive process, which my team and I are used to. Scratch: Ooh! Bob: So, construction takes a lot of hard work, skill, patience, time, money, and most importantly, teamwork. This class is split into four lessons. I'll guide you through each one and make sure you get the hang of it. Okay? Scratch: You got it! (We fade to the planning table, where Bob, Wendy and Scratch are at.) Bob: Let's start with Lesson #1: Planning a Successful Build. (Bob and Wendy draw a blueprint of an eco-friendly windmill and they show it to Scratch, who points his digger to where it needs fixing. They then make adjustments and show it to him once more. This time, he smirks to them, signifying that he thinks the plans are perfect. We fade back to Bob and Scratch.) Bob: Okay, so, we've finished the first lesson. Now it's time for Lesson #2: Laying the Foundation. (Bob marks where the foundations are going. We fade to Scoop and Muck scooping out some of the dirt that were in two of the marked foundations, with Bob and Scratch watching. We then cut to Scratch, who digs out one of the foundations and puts it aside, which amazes Bob. Scratch smiles at him. We fade to Dizzy mixing the concrete and pouring it into the foundation. We then fade to Roley flattening the concrete on the foundation. Finally, we fade back to Bob and Scratch.) Bob: Two lessons learned, two more to go. Let's move on to Lesson #3: Constructing a Shell. Scratch: Um, what's a shell? Bob: It's a framework for a building. Here, I'll show you. (Bob shows Scratch the framework for the eco-friendly windmill.) Bob: This is what my team and I have done so far. Right now, the building is just a skeleton, but we'll have it completed soon enough. Scratch: Oh! I get it now. Bob: Of course you do, Scratch! (We fade to Benny carrying steel beams for Lofty to carry. He puts them down on the floor and the crane machine then lifts them onto the building. Eventually, the framework for the eco-friendly windmill is finished, and we cut back to Scratch and Bob.) Bob: Well, we've finished three out of four lessons. Now, it's time for the fourth and final lesson. Lesson #4: Finishing the Structure. Scratch: Ooh! Sounds exciting! (spins around for a bit) Bob: That is when a builder adds finishing touches to the building, such as fencing, bricks, carpentry, roofing, tiling, guttering, plastering, painting, and even plumbing. (We fade to a montage of Bob and Wendy adding the finishing touches to the eco-friendly windmill, including carpentry, roofing, tiling, guttering, plastering, and painting. Eventually, the team has finished work on the eco-friendly windmill, and it's now complete. Bob, Wendy, and the machines cheer.) Bob: Hooray! We did it! (turns to Scratch) Well, Scratch, it looks like you've managed to successfully learn all 4 lessons on the basics of construction... and I have helped you with that. Now you're ready for the real thing! Scratch: Alright! Sweet! Bob: But... that'll have to wait until tomorrow morning... when construction begins. Well, I hope you've learned something. Scratch: Oh, I did learn something, alright. I learned about what it means to be part of the team when constructing things. Bob: Good for you, Scratch! Good for you. Well, I'll let you go now. Have a good rest of your day, Scratch! I'll see you in the morning. Scratch: Thanks! You too. Bye, Bob! Bob: Bye, Scratch! (Scratch drives away as Bob watches him go.) (We cut to the other machines yawning.) Scrambler: Bob, I'm getting kind of tired. Benny: Yeah, me too. Wendy: Well, let's head back to our homes, then. We'll need plenty of rest for our big hotel building job! Lofty: Big hotel building job, huh? Maybe... (he smirks to himself) (We fade to the night sky as we pan over to Bobland Bay again. We then transition to the machines' shelters as they go to sleep and say "good night" to each other. We cut to Wendy waving "good night" to Bob.) Wendy: Good night then, Bob. (We cut to Bob at his mobile home, ready to go to sleep.) Bob: Good night, Wendy. (Pilchard enters Bob's mobile home again. This time, he moves out of the way to let her in. He then closes the door.) (We cut to a field as a bunch of rabbits hop onto the road. Suddenly, a big digger, who looks almost exactly like Scoop, but bigger, and is orange rather than yellow, appears, causing the rabbits to hop away just in time as it continues to drive on the road.) Big Digger: Oh, yeah! Feel the power! Feel the power! (We pan over to the "Welcome to Sunflower Valley" sign and the big digger drives past it and enters the town of Sunflower Valley itself. We then pan up to the moon in the night sky.) Part 4: The Construction Begins (We fade to the clouds in the morning sky as we pan down to the sun rising on the horizon. The rooster crows off-screen. We then transition to Bob and Wendy walking over to Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, and Lofty, ready to wake them up.) Bob: Morning, everybody! Rise and shine! (The machines wake up. We cut to Bob.) Bob: It's gonna be a really busy day! (We cut back to the machines.) Wendy: We're gonna start construction work on the eco-friendly hotel today! (The machines cheer as they all leave the shed and prepare to start work on the big eco-friendly hotel building job.) Bob: Okay, team. Mr. Bentley would be here with the instructions and blueprints sent to him from the hotel architect. (But then, Bob sees Mr. Bentley arrive at the building site just in time.) Bob: Ah! Perfect timing. Mr. Bentley: Hello, Bob! Bob: Hi, Mr. Bentley! You got the instructions and blueprints for the eco-friendly hotel? Mr. Bentley: Yes, Bob. Here you go. (Mr. Bentley gives Bob the instructions and blueprints for the eco-friendly hotel from the hotel architect.) Bob: Thank you. (looks at the instructions and blueprints) Hmmm, let's see. (reads the instructions) "In order to make an eco-friendly hotel, you must follow these steps. Step 1: Recycle your old beds and mattresses. Step 2: Start a linen reuse program in all guest rooms. Step 3: Save water. Step 4: Save energy. Step 5: Monitor, record, and post rates of energy and water use. Step 6: Buy in bulk. Step 7: Recycle. Step 8: Buy organic, fair trade, cruelty-free guest amenity products whenever possible. Step 9: Clean green. Step 10: Get the guests motivated to use green transportation options. Step 11: Avoid disposable products or throwing away useful items. Step 12: Try green dining. Step 13: Garden with consideration for protecting the ecosystem and water-saving. Step 14: Create an incentive program to encourage your staff. And Step 15: Provide discounts to eco-oriented groups. The full information is at the actual green hotel instruction book. Enjoy your green hotel!" Is that it? Mr. Bentley: Yes, Bob. That's exactly it. Well, I gotta go now. Good luck on your big building job, uh... Bob. Bob: Thanks, Mr. Bentley! Goodbye! Mr. Bentley: Bye, Bob! (Mr. Bentley walks away as he heads back to his office. Bob turns to Wendy and the machines.) Bob: Okay, team. We've got an eco-friendly hotel to build. So, can we fix it? Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley, Lofty, Benny, and Scratch: Yes, we can! Lofty: Uh, yeah. I think so. Bob: Alright, then! Let's get to work! More coming soon! Part 5: ??? Coming soon! Part 6: ??? Coming soon! Part 7: ??? Coming soon! Part 8: ??? Coming soon! Part 9: ??? Coming soon! Part 10: ??? Coming soon! Part 11: ??? Coming soon! Part 12: ??? Coming soon! Part 13: ???/Epilogue (The closing credits appear on screen as the dance party sequence featuring an extended version of "Can We Fix It?" plays, showcasing clips of the original series, "Project: Build It!", and "Ready, Steady, Build!".) Scoop: Yea! Bring it! Benny: Unreal, banana peel! Dizzy: I'm whizzin' and dizzin'! Scrambler: Wicked! Roley: Oh, yeah! (Song continues to play.) Scratch: Of course! (Song continues to play.) (Bird and Flewie, along with their chicks, fly around in the background, while Scruffty is dancing to the music.) Muck: Muck to the rescue! Wendy: Oh, it's lovely! Roley: Rock and roll! (The song continues to play until it ends.) Bob: Okay, everyone. We better head back to our homes! It's getting late here. (Everyone involved in the dance party (save for Roley and Lofty) leave the dance floor, leaving the two machines still standing.) Lofty: Uh... Aren't you gonna head out, too? Roley: Not exactly, I still got to speak with "those" people. Lofty: "Those" people? (We cut to Roley, who looks at the audience.) Roley: Hey, you! Everybody! You're still here?! Wasn't it time you head back home, too? Well, what are you gonna do? Wait 'til the credits are over, hoping there would be a end credits scene? Or are you just gonna leave? (We then cut back to Roley and Lofty, still standing on the dance floor. Lofty is shocked by what Roley just said.) Lofty: Uhh… What did you say? Roley: Oh, nothing. It was nothing. (Roley then leaves the dance floor to return home to Bob, prompting Lofty to chuckle as the camera zooms over to him.) Lofty: (chuckles) Silly old Roley. He just can't help but break the fourth wall sometimes. (Lofty chuckles some more before using his crane to pull up a brick wall from out of nowhere, surging into the closing credits scroll in the process. It then starts playing afterwards, before reaching the end, and we then fade to an after-credits scene where Travis and Spud are still trying to find a way home after the dance party. Alas, they end up becoming lost again.) Spud: Ohhh, not again! Travis: Oh, no... (angry) And I thought you knew the way back to Sunflower Valley after that dance party we had! Spud: What? The directions looked all confusing to me! Scratch (off-screen): Travis, Spud! (Travis and Spud look at Scratch, as he moves towards them.) Scratch: Are you alright? Spud: Actually, we would like to know the way back to Sunflower Valley, where Farmer Pickles is. Scratch: Well, don't worry! It should be... (Scratch moves to a tree that overlooks Sunflower Valley.) Scratch: (points his front bucket towards Sunflower Valley) That way. Travis: Scratch, are you sure that's the way back? Scratch: It's a guess. But it should lead back to... (Just then, Scratch bumps into a tree knocking over a beehive.) Scratch: Oops. (Scratch, Spud, and Travis are all horrified as a swarm of bees start to move towards Spud.) Spud: Oh, no... Not the bees! (gets out of Travis' truck) Not the bees! (screams) (Spud starts running away from the bees, as Scratch moves by Travis and stops besides him, still horrified.) (Just then, however, Scratch starts to laugh at Spud.) Travis: Scratch, what are you doing? Spud is, is... (Spud then runs in front of Travis and Scratch, still being chased by bees.) Spud: Get it off! Get them off me! (As Spud starts to run away from them, Travis chuckles a bit before finally starting to laugh in his signature "ho ho ho" way along with Scratch.) (Spud runs in front of them again, then runs away from them again, while still being chased by bees.) Spud: Make them go away! Stop it! Stop it! (screams) (Travis and Scratch continue to laugh at each other and at Spud.) (The iris shrinks to fit Travis in the iris, still doing his signature "ho ho ho" laugh.) (Iris out, and the film ends.) More coming soon! See also *Bob the Builder: The Movie/Transcript/UK Version Category:Transcripts Category:Bob the Builder Category:HiT Entertainment Category:Movie Transcripts